the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Animation/Episode 4
Wild Bosses are meant to be Stolen! is the fourth episode of Quan Zhi Gao Shou (The King's Avatar) that aired on April 21st, 2017. Summary Ye Xiu uses the money he won off of Tang Rou to buy food for his coworkers in the Internet Cafe, but Tang Rou does not eat because she is too busy setting up an account in the 10th Server under the name Soft Mist. While Chen Guo thinks the name seems weak, Tang Rou says that the name didn't really matter. Skill is most important. At first wanting to match up to Ye Xiu, Tang Rou wants to be play as an Unspecialized. However, she is told that it would be impossible without a Silver Weapon like the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella, which changes shape. So instead, she decides to class as a Battle Mage. Ye Xiu offers to teach her, but Chen Guo brushes him off in favor of guides written nine years ago by Ye Qiu. However, Ye Xiu offers to make an updated guide for her on how to play as a Battle Mage, to which Tang Rou accepts. As Ye Xiu is smoking outside, he overhears two customers mention that the Wild Boss Blood Gunner Yagg had appeared in the 10th Server, and that the Three Great Guilds were rushing to claim the first kill. Inside Boneyard, the three great guild leaders—Plantago Seed, Blue River, and Cold Night—hide from the onslaught of Blood Gunner Yagg. With them are their guild members, and they all watch as a group of noobs, led by the Brawler Steamed Bun Invasion, recklessly attack the Boss. Though they all wish to defeat the Boss for themselves, the three guilds are stuck in a stalemate. If one were to make a move, the other guilds may attack them from behind. As the guild leaders continue to watch, they are astounded by Steamed Bun Invasion's well-timed attacks, included a knee attack with a hidden effect. But they too quickly assume that he is a veteran of Glory, and realize their mistake when he uses Slap, heightening the aggro on the Boss. All of a sudden, Lord Grim arrives to the battle and engages the Boss. He asks Steamed Bun Invasion to add him to his party, and then gives the Brawler noob instructions on how to attack. Ye Xiu's arrival turned the tide of the battle, and the party's coordination increases through his guidance. The guild leaders, in an attempt to obtain the Boss, offer materials and drops to Lord Grim. Each guild leader tries to offer more than each other. However, Ye Xiu tells his party to ignore them. The guilds rush forward to the Boss, but they do not make get far enough—the guild leaders had moved into the range of Blood Gunner Yagg's circle. And at that same moment, Ye Xiu had completed a 200-hit combo. This causes the Boss to summon as many undead as were in the circle around him, which would usually only happen when it reached red blood. Since the guild leaders were in this circle, and party leaders, as many as 100 undead were summoned. Since the guild leaders were sufficiently distracted by the large legion of undead, Ye Xiu draws the Boss away with the help of Steamed Bun Invasion and the party of noobs. Once they reach an isolated location, Seven Fields, Sleeping Moon, and another Full Moon Guild member arrive to help them finish off the Boss. As they whittle away at the Wild Boss's health, Ye Xiu tells the other team members to move away. Finally, Ye Xiu finishes off the Boss, and a moment later, Steamed Bun Invasion throws a brick at an undead, knocking it down, and grins playfully. The system announcement comes on the server, awarding first kill of the Wild Boss Blood Gunner Yagg to Lord Grim and his team. Back in Happy Internet Cafe, Tang Rou is learning how to play when she and Chen Guo overhear a few customers talking about Lord Grim's first kill. Ye Xiu receives a friend request from Blue River. When they begin chatting, Blue River is indignant over the fact that Ye Xiu stole the Boss. Ye Xiu simply replies that Wild Bosses are meant to be stolen. Blue River asks Ye Xiu to run Frost Forest with his guild one more time, but is turned down—Ye Xiu already had plans with Tyrannical Ambition. As Ye Xiu leaves his computer, a system announcement appears. Excellent Dynasty, with a time of 13:24.21, had beaten his Frost Forest record. Characters *Chen Guo *Tang Rou playing as Soft Mist *Ye Xiu playing as Lord Grim *Xu Boyuan playing as Blue River *Plantago Seed *Cold Night *Bao Rongxing playing as Steamed Bun Invasion *Seven Fields *Sleeping Moon Gallery SteamedBunInvasionCard.jpg Trivia Category:Episode Category:Animation